Never Have I Ever
by MiaCara
Summary: During Easter Holiday of 5th year, a gathering of some of the DA at the Burrow, leads to them learning all sorts of interesting things about each other. Of course with the twins involved there are laughs. Some mild adult themes and a little romance.


If you don't recognize it, it's mine, but otherwise the most brilliant JKR owns all things HP.

Never Would I Ever

It was the middle of Easter holiday and everyone had descended upon the Burrow. Molly in a fit of frustration had agreed to host a campout if only her children would do it outside and give her a break. Dumbledore had agreed to send Winky and Dobby to help with the food and clean up, at Harry's request. The invitations had been sent out, RSVP's received and all that was left was for the attendees to arrive.

The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team including their former, fearless captain, Oliver, was invited, along with all of those that were to live in the seventh, fifth and fourth year dorm rooms in the fall. Ginny was only close to a few in her class, as she mostly hung out with Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Quidditch team, but she had chosen to invite Luna Lovegood in addition to her two dormmates, Ashley Winters and Kara Weatherford. Hermione stood firm that if they were going to invite Parvati, they had to invite Padma Patil as well and she would love to have Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Hermione knew for sure that Neville was coming and he had been crushing on Hannah ever since the Yule Ball.

Molly posted a parchment on the kitchen cupboard door for them to write her a list of the affirmative RSVPs. The list currently read: Oliver, Alicia, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Neville, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Lee, Hannah, Dennis, Colin, Lavender, Ashley, Kara, and Katie. When added to the list Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione there were a total of twenty-five campers. As a favor, Fred and George had owled Charlie to come as well.

Molly had been pestering him to come home for a while and ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Katie Bell had been completely smitten with him. The twins owed her big and thought they would give a girl a hand. She was smart, beautiful, athletic, and was planning to apply to the same program Charlie worked for at the end of their seventh year. She was a full year older than most in her class, because her Muggle parents had taken an extra year to agree to let her come to Hogwarts.

The day of the event arrived and the kids made sure to have the Marquee set up, warming charms and the weather wards up in plenty of time for their quests to arrive. Arthur and Molly had given a full run of the kitchen over to the two incredibly excited house-elves. Since Charlie had agreed to supervise the event and the food was taken care of, Arthur had convinced Molly this would be a great time for them to take a short holiday themselves. So they were off to Wizarding Paris for the night.

Dobby and Winky had snacks and pumpkin juice flowing as the guests arrived. The invitation had suggested that all the attendees bring camp beds or at least sleeping bags to sleep in. Hermione had marked off the camping area and was helping Ginny greet while the boys prepared the bon fire and got the music set up.

Charlie was reintroduced to all of the kids as they arrived. He had met them all before, but was in need of a reminder. The twins bragged to their friends about how cool he was and after their parents left he brought over kegs of butterbeer from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and cases of Ogden's Finest. By dark, the fire was raging and the party was in full swing. There was an equal number of boys and girls, and if all went as planned they would be coupled by the end of the night. Even though Harry was crushing on Cho Chang and Ginny was dating Michael Corner, somehow they had both been unavailable for the event, this had nothing to do with the fact that the twins had forgotten to invite both because they knew how the Ginny and Harry belonged together.

After dinner, the rowdy group settled down around the fire and was looking for something to do as a group activity. Charlie was sitting with the Katie, Oliver, and Angelina discussing Quidditch when Dean suggested they give a Muggle drinking game a shot, no pun intended.

Everyone was game, but Charlie insisted that the lightweights and anyone fifth year or younger only drink butterbeer. No one wanted anyone to be so drunk that they were in danger or too sick to go home the next day. Charlie was also quite aware of how much a pain in the arse it was to clean up after drunk adults, much less drunk, sick kids.

Suddenly Dean remembered a time earlier in the summer, when he was visiting his older Muggle cousin, who introduced him to a game called "Never Have I Ever". Grinning at the idea, he looked at the group. "How about we play a drinking game called Never Have I Ever?" he asked.

"How do you play that?" Hermione asked.

Dean stood up. "Let's take a ten minute toilet break in case anyone needs to go before we get started," he said.

The group did not need telling twice for they all pursued to the toilet while Dean went to take a leak behind a bush.

After he was finished, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had instructions on how to play the game. He cast a copying spell.

Within ten minutes everyone returned and Dean handed everyone a sheet. "Once everyone reads it we all say 'Aye' and sign the floating parchment so no one can lie," he said.

This is what was written on the sheet:

Never Have I Ever Rules

1. One must say, "Never have I ever" and anyone who has done the same thing has to drink.

2. If only one person drinks to a given thing, that person has to tell a story. This is not a time for judgment or collecting blackmail information. By signing the parchment you have agreed to never bring this up in a negative way or risk consequence.

3. One could say something that he or she actually had done, but he or she would have to drink as well, when it is your turn to declare the 'Never Have I Ever'.

this is supposed to be fun.

A chorus of "Ayes" followed and the girls made their way to the house as the boys made their way to the bushes for a second time.

Ginny cornered Hermione as they directed their guests to the two loos in the house. "So are you going to let my brother know how you feel about him tonight?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to let _my_ brother, Harry, know how you feel about him tonight?"

"Touché. You never know, 'Mione. I just might and my brother may feel the same way about you that you feel about him. I see the way he looks at you all the time. You may argue, but I think he has it just as bad for you as you do for him," Ginny said confidently.

"Well, I know that Harry thinks he like Cho, but he has really started to see you in a different light this summer. I think she is only talking to him to find out about Cedric's death and not because she wants something more with Harry." Hermione shook her riotous curls. The line was finally finished and Hermione and Ginny finished their business and headed back to the group.

Everyone had a drink in hand. Butterbeer for some and Ogden's Finest for others. After fully explaining the rules and gist of the game one more time they formed a circle where the twins, Hermione, and Ginny had set the seating order. It went as follows: Oliver, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Fred, Hermione, George, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Padma, Dean, Parvati, Dennis, Ashley, Colin, Kara, with Charlie and Katie rounding out the circle. Charlie being the eldest in attendance was asked to start the game.

"Never have I ever ridden a dragon." He smiled and took a drink, as he was certain would happen they all gaped at him.

"Come on, Charlie, even you aren't crazy enough to do that?" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah, Charlie, I've been chased by one, that was bad enough, why on earth would you ride one?" Harry inquired.

Then to everyone's surprise Katie also took a drink. "WHAT?" Charlie choked on his whiskey.

Katie beamed. "Well, last year I went to what my parents thought was a summer camp for witches and wizards, but was really the dragon rustler training camp in Siberia. I just wanted to see if it was what I really wanted to do with my life and they had a really old Antipodean Opaleye that was blind and tethered to the ground that we could climb and ride. She was lovely, and so tame. Nothing like any other dragon we encountered, but yes I have ridden a dragon."

Charlie felt a certain tightness in his trousers. He had just been playing along when the twins told him about Katie, but he was becoming more and more intrigued by her the longer he spent with her and there was simply no denying the fact that he found her attractive. She was tall and muscular. She had a very athletic build, but still had a softness to her and she was obviously a bit rebellious just like he was.

Katie was next, "Never have I ever flown at midnight." Several of the kids drank, including all of the Weasleys and Quidditch players except for Katie.

Charlie leaned near to her ear and asked, "Did you bring your broom?"

She shivered at his hot breath on her skin, "No, I didn't." She thought, '_Damn I bet he'd take me too_.'

"Well then I guess you'll just have to ride on mine with me, to rectify that in a couple hours." She beamed, Katie Bell had had a crush on Charlie Weasley for sometime and tonight maybe, just maybe she'd be able to let him know.

Next up was Oliver. "Never have I ever snogged a bloke." Most of the girls drank, except for Ashley, Kara, Hermione, and Luna. Fred and George winked at each other as their hearts did a small leap. What was most surprising was the fact that Charlie and Oliver also took a drink.

"What the bloody hell?" Angelina cried. "You've got to be effing kidding me? You're both into blokes?"

Oliver burst out laughing. "No, no, no. It is part of the hazing for new players on Puddlemere United. They take us out, get us pissed, and then make us kiss another bloke for ten seconds. It was an experience that reaffirmed my devotion to the ladies, love." He took Angelina's hand and kissed it gently. He had wanted to do that for years, but never had the opportunity. As it was, Fred had beaten him to asking her to the Yule Ball by five minutes, the year before.

"Charlie?" Katie choked out. Maybe she had been wrong after all.

"Same type of thing. The first week I was in Romania, the blokes got me so pissed I went up to this person, who I thought was a bird and well she wasn't." He physically shuddered and the entire circle burst into guffaws.

"Angelina, you're next, love," Oliver said.

Angelina wanted to find out if Oliver was interested in her, so she got brave. "Never have I ever had a crush on a current Gryffindor Quidditch team member."

Lavender spoke up, "Um, Angelina, could you clarify who is on that rooster?"

'_This could be interesting,'_ Angelina thought as she answered, "Chasers, myself, Katie, Alicia, Beaters are Fred and George, Keeper is Ron, Seeker is Harry, Ginny is the back up for Chasers and Seeker, oh and we can't forget Lee since he is our announcer."

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Oliver, Lee, Lavender, Luna, Alicia, Colin, and Charlie all drank. Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Angelina did a little happy dance. Katie was hoping that Charlie meant her, Alicia – Lee, Ginny – Harry but she had a feeling Colin was hers too, and Angelina beamed again as Oliver squeezed the hand he had yet to let go of.

Lee was up next. "Never have I ever cheated on an exam." No one drank.

Alicia smiled. "Never have I ever broken someone's heart." Ginny gave Harry a look and he drank, so did Charlie and Angelina. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that Fred had liked her as more than a friend when he asked her to the Yule Ball. Hermione and Ginny looked at Neville, but he slightly shook his head to let them know they had not hurt him. They were just school boy crushes.

Fred was next. "Never have I ever cross-dressed." Oliver and Charlie tipped their shot glasses.

Seamus asked, "Does Halloween costumes count?" Fred nodded and Seamus and Dean drank. Everyone looked at Ron, who was sitting there looking at the fire.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" he said indignantly.

"Mate, we all saw you in those dress robes last year, drink up buttercup!" Oliver declared and the rest of the circle catcalled while he chugged his butterbeer in shame.

Hermione was next; she thought about what she could ask that would help her to know the person she wanted to know the most better. "Never have I ever liked an opposite gender friend." She sipped her butterbeer and made eye contact with the boy she had feelings for. He gulped and then drank from his bottle as did everyone else.

George was up and he decided to go for shock value as opposed to finding out about anyone in particular. "Never have I ever had a sex dream about a professor." Lavender and Luna drank and so did Oliver.

Angelina giggled and leaned over to Oliver. "So who was it?"

He blushed. "Well it was more a sex dream that involved Madame Hooch not so much shagging her. I was actually with you and she walked in and watched us," he spilled out. He wasn't ready to meet her eyes, until she ducked hers down low enough and smiled at him.

"You dreamt about me?" she asked.

"All the time, Ang, all the time for years." He smiled shyly at her and then he leaned over to the pretty black girl and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed, but that didn't stop her from kissing him right back.

Meanwhile, George looked at Luna and Ron looked at Lavender, both said, "Who?" at the same time with the same intensity.

Both girls' half swooned and said, "Lockhart." But only Luna had the decency to giggle afterwards and shake her blonde locks as if saying 'ewe' as well.

"I guess you're next, Luna," George said.

"Well then...Never have I ever caught a snowflake on my tongue." For this one everyone was momentarily thoughtful. George imagined the pretty, yet spacey blonde turning in circles with her tongue and arms out, face to the sky. The image was, to him beautiful and classically innocent at the same time. Everyone drank to this one and some of them were getting a little drunk.

Next in line was Harry he wanted something relatively innocent. "Never have I ever been poisoned."

Ron drank and glared at the twins, who immediately said, "It was an accident, we didn't mean for you to actually drink it!" The rest of the group laughed.

Ginny was next and after her talk with Hermione was determined to get Harry's attention or die trying. "Never have I ever crushed on a Weasley!" She looked in Harry's eyes. She didn't see it, but Hermione was sending daggers her way!

Neville, Hermione, Harry, Katie, Colin, Dennis, Lavender, Luna, and the Patil twins drank.

George and Fred's hearts did a little jig, hoping that it was a current crush not an old, out dated one.

Ron spoke next, "Never have I ever farted and blamed it on an animal." Everyone drank.

Lavender, who had a flair for the dramatics spoke up next in her high pitched giggle. "Never have I ever gone passed "getting off with someone" before."

Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hannah, the Creevy brothers, Ashley, and Kara were the only ones not to drink. The twins were again pleasantly surprised, but also felt a pang of guilt.

"Never have I ever fooled around in my dorm-mates bed," Neville said, staring at Dean and Seamus who did not drink, but laughed when all of the seventh years and older did drink.

Hannah was next. "Never have I ever broken a school rule."

"Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione have to drink twice!" yelled Oliver right before he took his shot. "They must have the record." They complied and then Seamus was up.

"Never have I ever cried myself to sleep." Ginny reached out for Harry's hand in the dark and gave him a reassuring squeeze as she drank with him. Others drank as well, but Hermione focused on two of her best friends while Neville and Hannah who also both drank leaned against one another.

Padma was ever the romantic so she asked about falling in love. Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina, Ginny, Neville, and Katie drank.

Dean wanted something fun so he said, "Never have I ever had a pair of lacy knickers or pants in my trunk." All the girls, except for Luna and Hermione drank, but what was more fun was that Charlie, Oliver, Lee, and Seamus also drank.

Parvati was very tipsy so she suggested a snack break. Charlie concurred as it was nearing midnight and he wanted to take Katie for a ride. Harry called for the house-elves, who brought out snacks and some of the kids coupled off to chat. They agreed to meet back at one, but by half past midnight, Neville and Hannah had transfigured their separate camp beds into one and were curled up in their personal sleeping bags next to each other. Seamus and Padma had enlarged her camp bed and were in his bag off to the far right while Dean and Parvati were doing the same to the left. Dennis and Collin had wished their goodnights to the group as had Ashley and Kara; then the foursome moved off towards the house and were surely asleep by now in the garden. Charlie and Katie were still off flying and the others that were left decided to start without them.

Oliver started it back up, "Never have I ever wanked to a fantasy of someone in this circle."

Oliver, Angelina, Lee, Alicia, Fred, George, Luna, and Ron all found the fire very interesting as they drank subtly. Ginny was a little disappointed that Harry didn't drink, but then when he looked at Ron and said, "Dude really, please tell me you kept your hands off yourself when I was in the same room." Ginny smiled, he didn't seem the type to do that at all.

Lavender being herself leveled her eyes with Ron. "Okay, who?"

He looked down and back up at her. "You," he barely whispered. She blushed and leaned forward to slurp on him. "I like you too, Won Won."

Ginny gagged to herself. '_Gross_,' she thought while rolling her eyes in Hermione's direction. Hermione's face said she too was having difficulty holding down her dinner after that display.

"I think everyone should have to tell if I did," Ron whined.

"Hell no, my brother," Fred, George, and Lee said in unison.

"You didn't have to tell, Ron. Don't expect us to embarrass ourselves just because you're an idiot," George said to their red younger brother and friend.

"Hmm," hummed Angelina, "Ok, never have I ever nicked something from a professor's office." Hermione, the twins, Lee, Oliver, and Ginny all drank.

Fred looked at Hermione incredulously, "What have you ever nicked?" he asked quietly so as not to embarrass her.

"I needed some ingredients to make poly juice potion our second year. We wanted to sneak into the Slytherin common room to investigate the heir of Slytherin," she said confidently.

George and Fred were both secretly shocked and in awe with their brainy friend. Fred added one more thing to the list he was building of why she was perfect. He knew she'd want evidence, so he was doing his research tonight.

Lee went next. "Never have I ever been in a threesome." Luna drank and then looked around to see no one else did. "Spill it, Luna," Lee demanded.

George was floored because earlier when asked about snogging, she hadn't drunk.

'_What__ the__ hell__ was__ this?_' he wondered.

The rest of the group was shocked that Fred and George didn't drink. There had always been rumors at Hogwarts about them sharing girlfriends and dates.

"Daddy and I always go on expeditions to hunt for hard to find magical creatures, last summer we invited Hagrid and Daddy said that our twosome had become a threesome," she said innocently. The rest of the group was gobsmacked and as they one by one realized that she wasn't referring to a sexual encounter they burst out laughing. George was visibly relieved.

Angelina wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and went next. "Never have I ever caught my parents shagging."

Fred and George turned an interesting shade of green, shuddered and then drank. Harry burst out laughing at their theatrics and inquired, "Really?"

"Let's just say-"

"That we witnessed-"

"Little Gin Gin's conception party."

Ginny turned puce. "What the hell?"

Charlie and Katie walked up, his arm slung around her shoulders, "I remember that! It was the night Bill and I taught you two 'Alohomora.' Mum was furious and dad was amused, neither Bill nor I could sit right for days."

"Yeah well…good because-"

"We're scarred for life. There are just some things-"

"You can't unsee!"

Hermione always thought it was great how the twins could speak in tandem like that.

"Me next," Katie said flopping down on the ground beside Oliver. "Never have I ever snogged a Seeker senseless." Then she proceeded to chug her butterbeer. The girls giggled and the boys let out catcalls while slapping Charlie on the back. Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred's enthusiasm, and wished he had offered her the midnight flight.

"Never have I ever played a Muggle drinking game before this one," Ron volunteered.

Luna and all of the remaining seventh years and older drank while the younger ones looked on wide eyed. Ron asked eagerly, "What else have you played?"

"We used to play truth or dare a lot," Oliver said. Lee and the twins had nostalgic looks in their eyes and the girls looked equally amused and annoyed.

"Some of the Muggle born Ravenclaw play this game called Arsehole, but it seems to have a never ending supply of rules that change from round to round," Luna said dreamily.

"We have played our share of spin the bottle, right Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Right, oh, Freddie. In fact if there wasn't a chance I'd have to snog Gin, I'd suggest it now," George responded. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"We used to play a game called Seven Minutes in Heaven," Charlie mused.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

Charlie laughed. "Well, you put all the bird's names in a bowl and the blokes take turns picking out a name and whoever you picked had to spend seven minutes with in the cupboard with you."

"That's bloody brilliant," Ron said.

"You'd not think it was brilliant if I got your Lavender, mate. She'd never want to go back to you," Oliver said. "Ouch, Cripes!" he shouted as he was slapped in the back of the head by a not so happy looking Angelina.

"I don't think you'd find it so brilliant when I hexed your bits either," Angelina scoffed.

"Lee, what was that card game your cousin taught us?" Fred asked, trying to change the subject.

"Strip poker, but I don't remember the rules." The conversation volleyed on for some time about the rules of strip poker and the merits of each of the aforementioned games.

Hermione found herself growing more and more sleepy. She glanced over to see Lavender's head in Ron's lap and him gently playing with her hair as he listened to his brothers. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia had all moved to sitting in front of their dates reclining against their chests, but still participating in the conversation.

Ginny and Harry were laying on their sleeping bags, facing each other lost in conversation. Ginny was laughing softly at something Harry said and he was looking at her like he had finally figured out she was a girl. Luna and George were cuddled up in his sleeping bag. She was asleep against his chest, but he was still carrying on with the others quietly.

She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she was starting to fall off. Fear that if she excused herself to sleep, her opportunity to let Fred know how she felt would pass her by. Eventually she knew that sleep was going to get the better of her. Being the dentists' child that she was, she had to go in and brush her teeth before bed.

"I'm going to up to the house to use the loo and freshen up before bed, or ground is more accurate, anyone need anything from the house?" Hermione asked as she stood stretching.

"I'll walk up with you, I need to get something out of my room," Fred said, rising with her. She missed George wink at him.

She came down the steps from the loo on third floor and smiled when she saw Fred's door was still open. "All done," she said, walking in.

Fred was standing by the dresser nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"You alright?" Hermione asked. He had seemed fine on their way up. "You're not going to prank Ginny are you? She'll hex me for coming up here with you to get it."

"No, no," he said walking up to her. "I just…well, I thought it would be easier up here, away from all of them, but it isn't, you know what I mean?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Fred," she answered taking a step towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm rubbish at this," he said disappointedly. She shook her head confused and took another step towards him, this time close enough that she could easily touch his face.

Ducking down a little to catch his eyes, she whispered, "What is it, Fred? Maybe I can help you."

Fred took a deep breath and summoned two butterbeers to his room. "Never have I ever been in love." He took a drink looking intently into her eyes, it was if he was trying to will her to understand. Then he stepped a little closer and lightly brushed her lips with his, "Never have I ever kissed her." He took another drink.

Hermione found that her eyebrows were now stuck to her hairline. She didn't know what to think, since she couldn't even be bothered with remembering to breathe.

"Never have I ever held her in my arms under the stars," he said, setting their drinks on the bedside table. His free hand immediately went to her neck as he pulled her into him for a passionate kiss. "…'Mione, can we fix that?" She could only nod her response.

On the way back to bon fire, Hermione giggled. "Never have I ever snogged a Beater." Then she drank.

Fred laughed. "Save a broom, ride a Beater."

'A_nd__ one __day __I will_,' she thought.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for reading. Thanks to DarkSaber3434 and SinaFairchild for betaing for me.

It's after the 20th so if you don't mind could you go to the Twin Exchange page and vote for my story "Day Of Firsts" it'd mean a lot to me. Also don't forget to hit the little blue button and let me know what you thought of my story. ~M


End file.
